


whats up it's me, ya cat

by nanarin



Series: rin rambles [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: baby shark doo doo doo, hey !!!! u !!!!! ur valid !!!!, hey um, if you're reading this you're very cool & valid yeah, im back on my bs lets gooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanarin/pseuds/nanarin
Summary: if you're reading this you and your emotions and experiences are so valid :3
Relationships: flower/Bruno (Vocaloid), frunas
Series: rin rambles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	whats up it's me, ya cat

**Author's Note:**

> this is a note i guess #swag #reddit

im doing this again. no one can stop me i am too powerful… i am rin and i am swag /j

anyways um ..... i was listening to rise up nation by kira the whole time as i was typing this so i guess thats the song to stream for today i guess i dont know i guess thats a trend in these things now  
here's a link to it just in case you wanna stream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9faj-i9bIQ you might have to copy & paste that into your url bar,, im sorry,, but also warning there's some swearing in it though so um.

but hey!!!! i just wanted to post a fic for this tag because why not hahaha !!! this is all im gonna do in this site. just make rambles about rarepairs because hehe why not :3

i first found out about this ship from my really cool and awesome friend azazel !! and i wanna thank pups for it,, because its super cute !!!  
[I'm really sorry if I misuse any pronouns,, I can edit and correct any mistakes if u want me to!!]

but like??? have you seen the two of them??? iconic. absolute music legends. they’re very epic, and you know how i know that? they told me themselves :)

BUT IF U SHIP THEM UR SUPER EPIC AND COOL AND SWAG !!!!! THATS THE LAW <3

i was gonna put the lyrics to rise up nation here but i realized there’s some swearing in it and i dont wanna ruin the epic vibe with it :( im so sorry kira nation

so here's the lyrics for baby shark instead bc i dont know what else to put here  
credit goes to the original creators of the song or whatevz  
.  
[there’s repetition in the lyrics so just a warning!!]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Baby shark  
Mommy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Mommy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Mommy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Mommy shark  
Daddy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Daddy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Daddy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Daddy shark  
Grandma shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Grandma shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Grandma shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Grandma shark  
Grandpa shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Grandpa shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Grandpa shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Grandpa shark  
Let's go hunt, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Let's go hunt, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Let's go hunt, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Let's go hunt  
Run away, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Run away, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Run away, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Run away  
Safe at last, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Safe at last, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Safe at last, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Safe at last  
It's the end, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
It's the end, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
It's the end, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
It's the end

anyways i hope u have a wonderful day/night !!!! whoever’s reading this is valid uwu


End file.
